


caring

by fugues



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: (sort of), Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugues/pseuds/fugues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't care, he doesn't. It's the human flesh and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belius/gifts).



> so hika and i were discussing bekuyuu in chat earlier and it turned into this scenario and then i had to write it oops

He's lost. Lost  _again_ , lost to that little  _imbecile_  and it's not okay, he-- he deserves better he  _is_ better it can't  _end_  like this!

(it shouldn't have ended like this, says the treacherous little voice in the back of his head, it didn't  _have_  to end like this and if only he'd played that one card in his last move he could have--)

And Yuuma's there, Yuuma's  _right there_  and that's even worse, because he's reaching out and touching Vector's shoulder and he seems so  _surprised_  when Vector slaps his hand away. But it's no surprise, or it  _shouldn't_  be, not when it's  _him_  and not when the human flesh won't stop  _leaking_ , dripping from the eyes but he's not crying, he doesn't cry he's a Barian Lord, it's just this body and this world and this  _idiotic_ little human making him weak, making him like one of  _them_.

And it's bad enough but it gets even worse, because Vector's on his knees - on his knees before  _Yuuma_ and Vector doesn't kneel for anyone, though that's hardly true any more anyway, is it? - and his cards had dropped when he fell so that Yuuma can  _see_ , can see that one card that Vector could have played and it should be okay. Yuuma is stupid, see, Yuuma is an imbecile who can barely even play this game without the Astral being holding his hand, but he sees the card and he sucks in a sharp breath, says _,_ _oi, Vector, that card..._  and then trails off so that Vector wants to surge up and close fingers around his throat, wants to pretend that Yuuma cut off because he couldn't say another word. Instead of... this.

(instead of pity, Yuuma trailing off to  _spare Vector's feelings_  and how dare he, how  _dare_ he, Vector will kill him Vector will end him Vector will rip the heart from his weak human flesh and watch the pathetic human life drain out of him)

"Vector..." Yuuma says then, soft and hesitant and he's reaching for Vector's shoulder again and Vector is  _done_ , Vector slams his hand away and curls over further and there are little noises bubbling up from his throat now, broken and animal and disgusting and the flesh is leaking more, eyes streaming and nose streaming and he'll end Yuuma, he will he will he  _will_. He will because he  _has_  to, because there are ever-present claws around his heart and that's Yuuma's fault too, isn't it, if it hadn't been for Yuuma he never would have had to bow to it or to that Number, either, never would have had to bow at all. He never would have had to don the human flesh either, with all its softness and its weakness and its  _feelings_  and Yuuma will pay for it. Yuuma will pay for it all.

Soon. Soon, Yuuma will pay, when he can drag him back to the Barian world and sink proper claws into his weak human skin. When he can tighten his claws against the pathetic fleshy heart and feel it beat out its last, when he can hiss in close against Yuuma's ear,  _how does it feel when it's you, Yuuma? This is what I've had to bear to defeat you, you know_ , except that Vector is strong he is Barian and claws in his heart only serve to push him further, make him stronger make him  _angrier_  but he already has more than enough anger to destroy Yuuma, he just--

(he'd faltered but it doesn't  _mean_  anything)

Yuuma is reaching out for his shoulder again --

(he doesn't  _care_ , he just--)

\-- he's been knocked away again and again but he still reaches out still grips at Vector's shoulder and --

(he doesn't he doesn't he  _doesn't_ ) _  
_

Vector sobs, sharp and broken.

(he doesn't  _care_ )


End file.
